Hetaoni, I'll see you in the morning
by Tea-Scones-and-Red-Roses
Summary: Another day in the mansion brings even more tragedy.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetaoni or Hetalia**

The creature stared blankly as the nations readied their weapons. It clawed at Russia who dodged and swung his metal pipe into its leg. 0 damage. Prussia slashed at its side, his sword glancing off its skin. 0 damage. America fired his pistol at the Things torso, the bullet grazing the flesh. 2 damage. England fired a bolt of magic at the Beast's head. 5 damage.

It reached out with a cold, strong hand and swiped at China, causing deep lacerations to his arm. 17 damage.

"Argh!" He clenched his jaw but fought on.

"Damn it! Where are Italy and the others? We could use some help from them right about now!" America yelled over the sound of battle.

"They should be coming!" England replied, "I bet they can hear us from the other side of this wretched place!"

Prussia nodded, "They better get here fast!" As he shouted he slipped on some of China's blood and fell backwards. The Thing was closing in and fast. Prussia scrambled back up as Russia came flying at the creature, wielding the metal pipe. He landed a solid hit on its eye, causing it to turn and retreat a few steps. 4 damage.

"Sectumsempra!" England raised his hands and hit the creature in the chest whilst America backed him up with his gun. America shot it several times, each shot adding to the pain of the magic spiralling towards it. 77 damage. China attacked and, with one final blow, sent the creature through the doorway. 12 damage. It was gone.

For now.

The nations all relaxed as they had won this battle without too many injuries. England helped to bandage China's arm as Russia checked to see if Prussia had hit his head when he fell. America watched the door nervously.

"What's wrong, America? It's gone. We won." Russia smiled. America didn't move, however.

"Something doesn't feel right," he muttered.

"hmm?" England looked up.

"I mean, whenever we defeat it, normally the atmosphere feels different, lighter almost. But now it feels heavy still, as if it hasn't left," America looked back at the others. "Can't you feel it, too? Doesn't it feel strange?"

Prussia opened his mouth to respond, say that America was overthinking things, when they heard a sound. A low, gravelly voice.

"YoU wOnt EsCApe"

China whirled around so fast his bandages came loose and blood began to drip from his arm.

"Its back!" He screeched, moving towards the door, "We need to run!"

"How did it...?" Russia began. "It was just ove-"

He was cut off by a startled call from Prussia.

"The door shut! I can't open it!" He howled, pulling at the door with all his might. "Its like its locked or something!"

"Guess we'll have to fight it again, then" America grinned, "You with me, England?"

The older nation signed. "It can't be helped." He picked up his spell book and raised his hands, "Expecto Patronum!"

The monster didn't react, instead it's empty eyes found Russia, who was trying to force open the door.

"Russia! Move!" China yelled as the creature flung out its grey arm. It hit Russia in the side and he went sprawling across the room.

"Russia!" The monster was back to America and England in a heartbeat. Taking advantage of the confusion and fear the others felt for their fellow nation, it threw itself at England at surprising speed. The man had no time to move and it barrelled into him, knocking him into a wall.

"England!" America cried.

China looked over to Russia. He was struggling to get to his feet and China knew he had to help. He ran over and grabbed his arm, throwing it over his shoulder and helping the other man up as best he could. When Russia could stand on his own he muttered a quick thanks and China hurried to England. Prussia and America were holding the Thing back as he attended to the small blond nation. China didn't need to be a medical expert to know England had hit his head on the stone wall. He was flitting in and out of consciousness and a small pool of blood gathered in and around his hair.

The younger nation's breathing was shallow _. He was probably winded when the Thing slammed into him,_ China thought _._

 _"_ Gah!" He heard Prussia and twisted to see what was wrong. He had a sizeable gash in his shoulder and he had lost his sword.

"America! Can you finish this? I'm afraid I can't be of much use now." He admitted, looking at his shoulder. He sighed and made his way over to Russia as America delivered the final blow. A gunshot wound to the forehead made sure the creature disappeared for good this time.

"Well, how's the atmosphere now?" Russia joked. He had a few scraped and bruises, potentially a broken wrist, but nothing too life threatening.

America didn't have time for jokes, though. He rushed over to where China was trying to tie a bandage around England's head one handed.

"Thanks, China," America smiled, "I can take it from here."

The small blond nation wasn't fully aware of his surroundings but he did recognise America's voice. He smiled slightly before drifting out of consciousness again. America looked worriedly at his friend, but didn't see too much damage. _He'll be okay,_ America thought. Prussia tried the door again and found it was no longer locked. America scooped England up into his arms and they cautiously headed back to the safe room.

It had been over half an hour and England still hadn't woken up properly. America was beginning to worry.

"Japan" America said, "can you please check England again? His breathing is quite shallow and he still hasn't woken properly."

Japan moved over to the bed where they had placed the nation and checked him over.

"I can't find anything." Japan decided.

"Please, check again. I wonder if when that Thing hit him, it caused some damage we couldnt see" America insisted. Japan looked up and saw the fear in America's eyes for his friend and sighed.

"Of course" he relented.

 _I'm sure there is nothing._ Japan thought to himself. _Mr. England will be just f-_

Japan stopped.

"Japan...? What's wrong?" America looked at the smaller, dark haired man.

Canada, who had been silently observing the scene quietly inched closer to the bed.

 _I... was that...?_

"Japan?" Canada inquired softly, "please tell us what's wrong."

Japan steadied himself and looked at Canada.

"He... I don't know how I didn't notice before... he has severe internal injuries... the full force of that thing... it shattered a few of his ribs... he had a punctured lung and internal bleeding... it's not good. It's amazing he's still alive, really."

Canada gasped. _No..._ _it can't be... England..._

"Can't you do anything to help him?" America questioned. "Surely, there must be something we can do!" America wasn't sure what, but he had to do something, anything, to save his friend, his _brother_.

"I... I don't know what we can do..." Japan stuttered. "I don't think there's anything we _can_ do, other than let him rest..."

"n-no... No!" America was frantic. "I... I won't let it happen! England! ENGLAND!"

"America... stop. Even if he wakes up, there isn't anything we can do. I-It's best to leave him be... so... so he doesn't have to spend his l-last moments in this mansion... he can be free to dream of a better place..." Canada hugged his brother as he felt hot tears slide down his face. America turned, buried his face in Canada's shoulder and cried. He cried until his head pounded and his eyes stung. The other nations watched on, not wanting to disturb the two grieving brothers.

"A...me...rica..."

"Huh?"

"Ca...nada..."

The two brothers, shocked, stared at the bed next to them.

 _Did England just...?_

"Shhh, now... I-It'll be okay..."

"Mr. England...?" Japan was as surprised as the rest of them. _Surely he couldn't be..._

 _"_ Don't be a-afraid..."

England's eyes remained closed, his voice shakey and dry. His breathing became even more laboured.

 _England caressed young America's cheek_ _and gently kissed young Canada on the forehead. Smiling softly, he tucked them in and turned away. Flicking off the lights, he slowly closed the door._

 _"I'll see you in the morning"_


End file.
